A Grand Day Out
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Written for the AiW Writing Challenges Forum. Prompt: Summer Fun.  It's the first day of summer in Underland, and Alannah has something special planned. Time for a day at the beach!


A Grand Day Out

A shaft of sunlight came slanting in through the window, landing on the upturned face of Alannah Stayne, and she blinked, opening her eyes, and then turned to look at her sleeping husband. Ilosovic's arm was draped over her waist, and his hair was spread out over the pillow. His patch was sitting on the bedside table, and Alannah gently traced his socket with the tips of her fingers, silently marveling at how incredibly handsome she still found him. He had come home from a rather long patrol the night before, and Alannah felt a thrill course through her as she recalled the passionate love he had made to her, and the way he had held her tight to him after.

She gently detached herself from his grip and slipped on her robe, walking into the kitchen. As she got down a pot for tea, she felt a twinge of sadness at how quiet the cottage was. She thought back to when her children had been young, and the chaotic time that had been breakfast at the Stayne household. More than once, small food fights had broken out-and they were often initiated by Ilosovic himself, although he would vehemently deny the charges. Now though, Victoria was the only one left, since Michael and Katarina had found places of their own. Katarina lived in a small but cozy cottage on the outskirts of Marmoreal, not far from the Windmill. She had discovered the house while helping Alannah gather herbs, and fallen instantly in love with it. Her artist's eye had seen the hundreds of paintings she would be able to compose, and she had immediately declared that she was going to buy the cottage and fix it up proper. Ilosovic and Alannah had supported her completely, and luckiest of all, the owner had turned out to be an old friend of Tarrant's. Katarina had now owned the cottage for three months, and spent as much time as she could fixing it up. She had also taken cuttings of rambling rose from the Garden and planted them in front of the cottage, so they would grow over the walls.

"Morning, Mum." Victoria walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and sat down at the table, her long legs swinging inches above the rough wooden floor. She hummed a snatch of a tune that Alannah recognized as The Lobster Quadrille, gave a huge yawn, then addressed her mother once more. "What's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking of doing squimberry tarts."

Victoria beamed in delight. "Sounds wonderful! What can I do to help?"

Alannah grinned. "You can help me mix the dough. I need to make at least six dozen."

Victoria gawped at her. "Mum, I know Dad and I love tarts, but even we can't eat that many!"

Alannah grinned wider. "They're not all for you, silly. I've got something planned for today. Is your whortleberry fizz ready?"

Victoria nodded, and Alannah smiled. "Good. Fill up about twelve bottles with it, would you? You know where I keep them."

After the fizz had been bottled and the tarts made and popped into the oven, Victoria turned to her mother, a look of curiosity on her face. "What do you have planned?"

Alannah only smiled mysteriously. "You'll see. Go wake up your father and tell him I need him."

Victoria saluted and walked into her parents' bedroom. She walked over to her father, and tapped his shoulder. "Dad." A low murmur and Victoria tapped harder. "Dad, wake up." A muttered "Hwcme?" and she giggled. "Mum said to wake you up. She needs you for something."

Ilosovic opened his eye, glaring blearily at his daughter. "Did she say whuh…" he yawned hugely, and then continued. "What she wanted me for?"

Victoria giggled, shaking her head, and Ilosovic nodded. "Right. Well, tell her it's too bloody early to be awake." Victoria darted into the kitchen, then came back a few moments later, and shook Ilosovic awake. "Vicki!"

Victoria was struggling not to laugh. "Mum says if you don't get out of bed in the next five seconds she's going to burn all your tarts to a black inedible mass."

Her father gaped at her in horror, and then yelled out to the kitchen. "That's blackmail, love!"

Alannah's amused shout came back. "No, it's a promise!"

Ilosovic sighed, and then looked at Victoria, who was rolling on the floor in paroxysms of laughter. "Vicki, tell your Mum I'll be out in a few moments, alright?" She nodded, and left the bedroom, still chortling.

Ilosovic moaned, then slipped on his patch and climbed out of bed, pulling on his trousers and shirt before heading out to the kitchen. He gave his wife a rueful smile. "I wanted to sleep a bit later, love. We stayed up rather late last night." He glared at Vicki as she coughed into her tea.

Alannah giggled. "I know, and normally I would let you sleep late, but today's an exception. Do you know what today is?"

Ilosovic yawned and shrugged. "Dunno…Tuesday, I think."

Alannah rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it's also the first day of summer, and I have something planned."

Stayne looked at her, his interest piqued. "What?"

Alannah smirked. "You'll find out after breakfast. Vicki, get the tarts out of the oven. Set aside six for breakfast, then put the rest in my herbs basket. It should be under the counter."

Stayne gulped as Victoria took out a tray filled with tarts. The delicious smell filled the cottage, and he licked his lips, frowning as she set six tarts on the cutting board, and then carefully wrapped the rest in cloths, placing them in Alannah's large basket. "I hope you saved the best for eating now."

Victoria laughed. "I did, don't worry. Mum, can't you tell us what's going on?"

"After breakfast."

Stayne and Victoria exchanged frowns, but didn't say anything. After breakfast had finished, Victoria once again turned to her mother. "So, what are we doing?"

Alannah smirked. "Right now, waiting for transportation."

Her husband and daughter looked at her, now thoroughly bewildered. However, before either of them could ask what the transportation was for, there was a knock at the door. Alannah, her face serene, went to answer it. Stayne and Victoria ran to the kitchen windows, gaping at what they saw. Standing out in the front yard was a small gig big enough for three people. Kaspar was hitched to it, chomping grass. Alannah thanked the stable boy, and then beckoned for Stayne and Victoria to come outside.

Victoria headed straight for Kaspar, stroking his neck. "Hello Kaspar, are you going to be pulling us somewhere?"

Kaspar nuzzled her, speaking in a soft whinny. "Indeed I am, little Mistress. Your mother has said that you are going to be the one to steer me to the White Sea."

Victoria gaped at her mother in delight. "We're going to the White Sea?" Alannah nodded, and Victoria whooped in joy. "Oh thank you Mum, thank you, thank you! Errmm…is it going to be just us?"

Alannah grinned. "You'll find out. Come on, we need to get moving. I've got clothes packed"-she nudged a small trunk on the floor of the gig-"and there's going to be plenty of food there. Now, if you two are ready?"

Stayne and Victoria clambered into the gig, and Victoria clucked Kaspar's reins. He set off at a brisk trot for the White Sea, his paces even. When he passed by the field where his mother and father were gamboling, he let out a whinny of welcome, his head held high.

Victoria was the first to spot a glimpse of sand through the trees. She grinned, standing up as high as she could. "I can almost see the Sea!"

Alannah sighed. "That's wonderful, but could you sit down before you fall out of the gig?" Victoria heaved a sigh, but obeyed.

Ten seconds later, Ilosovic had to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back onto the gig when she began jumping up and down, waving her arms and shouting. He glared at her. "What did your Mum just get through telling you?"

"I know, I know, but I think I saw Uncle Tarrant and Aunt Alice!"

Alannah grinned. "You probably did. We'll be there soon, sit." Victoria grinned back and sat down, her eyes straining to see as far as they could.

Kaspar slowed to a halt as the grass beneath him became sand, and Alannah gracefully dismounted, a large smile on her face. "Ilosovic, if you would kindly grab the trunk, and Vicki, you can help me carry the basket."

Stayne lifted the trunk out of the gig, Alannah and Victoria took one end of the basket each, and the three of them set off across the dunes, Alannah pointing out the way.

When they topped the third dune, Victoria gave a shriek of delight and began waving frantically to the small crowd gathered below.

Michael came clambering up the dunes and gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Vicki! Dad, you need a hand with that?" Stayne nodded, and Michael took one end of the trunk.

Stayne smiled at him. "Thanks Michael. So, what's going on?"

Michael grinned, and then spoke in a whisper. "Mum's been planning this all week. She says it's to celebrate the first day of summer, but I think there's more to it. She swore all of us to secrecy."

Stayne chuckled. "Vicki doesn't know what's going on either. Why didn't you tell her?"

Michael sighed. "Mum made Katarina and I promise we wouldn't." Stayne frowned, but kept silent.

They reached the crowd, which consisted of Katarina, Michael, Arianna, Josiah, Fiona, Alice, Tarrant, Margaret, Thomas, and Adrian. Tarrant grinned at the new arrivals. "Hello! So glad you could come! This is a gala day!"

Stayne sat down on the sand, crossing his legs underneath him, and frowned at Tarrant. "The first day of summer is hardly a rare occasion, Tarrant. Although I must say, it is a gorgeous day." He looked out at the White Sea, which was smooth as glass. Tarrant chuckled.

"Well, yes, the first day of summer isn't rare, but Alannah's gathered us all together for another reason."

Ilosovic shot his wife a mock glare. "So I keep hearing, and I really wish she'd let me know what the blazes is going on."

Alannah grinned. "Oh, very well. You're right in thinking this isn't just the first day of summer. It's got a special significance beyond that."

Stayne cocked his head at her, confused. "What?"

"Think about it." Stayne continued to stare blankly at her, and she sighed, holding up her left hand so her wedding ring showed. Stayne frowned, and then brightened up.

"I proposed to you on the first day of summer!"

Alannah laughed and kissed him. "Well done, Ilosovic! Indeed you did. This is…well, consider it a celebration of that day twenty years ago when you asked me to be your wife."

Ilosovic laughed. "Well, I can understand why you didn't tell me, but what does Vicki have to do with it?"

Alannah spoke in a nonchalant tone. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Victoria's going to be made Assistant Cellar Keeper to Mr. Freedman."

Victoria, who had been playing peek a boo with Fiona, turned around and gawped at her mother. "I…I…what?"

Alannah grinned at her. "I took him a sample of your redcurrant roseberry cordial, and he said it was the best he's ever tasted. He's willing to take you on as an assistant, and you'll get ten pounds a week. And before you ask, you'll still be able to work at my Shop if you wish. I know you get on well with him, so that's not a problem."

Victoria grinned. She did get along with Marvin Freedman, a dumpy man in his late fifties who was in charge of the drink cellars in Marmoreal. He was a pleasant man, always willing to tell stories and talk. Victoria had met him when she was a babe, and had been fascinated by his mustache. Katarina and Michael also got on well with him.

Alannah hugged her youngest. "You'll do fine, believe me. Marvin's an old family friend, don't forget." She looked around at the others. "Now, I propose we go swimming, so that we can work up the hunger needed for the grand feast we're going to have."

The women stood, shedding their dresses, and Alice giggled at Tarrant's sigh of longing as he raked his gaze up and down her shift. Ilosovic, Michael, and Thomas made similar sounds, causing their wives to giggle wickedly. Alannah turned and faced Stayne, who whimpered at the sight of her shift, which stopped just below her waist. "Are you going to join us, or are you going to sit there gaping?"

Stayne grinned, then got to his feet and shed his shirt, smirking at Alannah's soft sigh of desire. He took a step forward, grinning at her, and she shrieked in pretend fear and ran towards the water, her husband hot on her heels. That seemed to be the signal, and soon all the adults had run into the water and were busy splashing about.

Victoria carried Fiona into the shallows, and she squealed in delight at the waves. Victoria sat down, Fiona in her lap, and Adrian sat next to her. Fiona cooed in delight at the waves, her eyes widening as she felt the water. She blinked, not sure what to make of this new sensation, and began to cry. Victoria hugged her. "It's alright, Fiona. It's only water. It's alright. Shhh, it's alright."

Fiona relaxed, watching as her momma splashed her daddy, both of them laughing. Arianna came wading up to them a few moments later, and Fiona stretched out her arms, crooning. Arianna laughed and scooped her up, kissing her soundly on the cheek. "Are you having fun, my baby?" Fiona gurgled, and Arianna laughed. "Wonderful. Vicki, Adrian, thank you for watching her."

Adrian grinned. "You're welcome, Ari."

Victoria was about to say something when she was interrupted by a shriek from her mother.

"Ilosovic, don't you….AAAGGH!" There was a loud splash, and Victoria heard her brother and sister laughing hysterically. She swam over to them, grinning.

"Did Dad just throw Mum?" They nodded, still laughing, and Victoria joined in. Alannah surfaced, giving her husband and children a glare that would have split a stone. They ignored it and continued to giggle.

Alice chuckled as well. "I am sorry for laughing, but it's just so…Tarrant, what do you think you are…don't you dare…put me down this instant…Josiah, Arianna stop giggling and tell your father to put me….AAAH!"

Another almighty splash indicated that Alice too had been thrown. She shot to the surface, glaring murderously at her husband. "Right. That's it. Alannah, would you care to assist me in my revenge?"

Alannah gave an evil grin, advancing slowly on Ilosovic. "Love to, Alice."

Tarrant and Ilosovic exchanged nervous glances, and Alice and Alannah swam up to them, and then pounced, dunking them under water. When they surfaced, their wives merely smirked at them. Alannah was the first to speak. "Are you two sorry for throwing us?"

Ilosovic nodded, and then shook his head, grinning. "Nope. We'd do it again in a minute, wouldn't we, Tarrant?" Tarrant nodded, chuckling, and Alannah glared at her husband, then smiled coyly at him, draping her arms across his neck and leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"You would, would you? Well, if you want to do it again…you're going to have to…catch us first." With that, she and Alice dunked them once more, and then took off for the shore as fast as they could. Tarrant and Ilosovic surfaced and ran after them.

Margaret laughed. "Alice hasn't changed. She and I used to splash around in the sea, and we'd often end up chasing each other down the beach!"

Katarina laughed. "Well, they should be back soon. I'm getting hungry." She waded out of the water, pulling out a fluffy purple towel from the open trunk and drying her hair. The others clambered out of the water, grabbing towels and drying off. Victoria peered down the beach and grinned. "They're heading back."

Michael grinned. "Does Mum look flushed?"

Katarina giggled. "Michael, they didn't have time for that."

"Time for what, devil child?" Katarina jumped, then turned and grinned at her parents.

"Nothing, Mum! I'm starving, let's eat!"

Alannah laughed. "Very well. The food is at the bottom of the trunk, and there are bottles of fresh whortleberry fizz in the basket. There are also squimberry tarts for dessert."

Stayne reached into the trunk and pulled out a good sized basket. Inside were sandwiches, all types of fruit, some cheeses, and slices of cake. He whistled in appreciation. "Looks like we're in for quite the feast!"

After all the food had been distributed and everyone had a bottle of whortleberry fizz, Alannah spoke. "I propose a toast. To a grand first day of summer, a wonderful proposal and marriage that has lasted for twenty years, and to family! Slainte!"

"Slainte!"

Katarina took a drink of her fizz, grinning, and then began to hum. Alannah watched her, and Katarina began singing a very familiar song.

_"You are old, Father William," the young man said,  
>"And your hair has become very white;<br>And yet you incessantly stand on your head -  
>Do you think, at your age, it is right?" <em>

She looked over at her Mum, grinning, and Alannah picked up the song.

**"In my youth," Father William replied to his son,  
>"I feared it might injure the brain;<br>But, now that I'm perfectly sure I have none,  
>Why, I do it again and again."<strong>

Katarina was about to sing the next verse when Stayne took it. _**"You are old," said the youth, "as I mentioned before,  
>And you have grown most uncommonly fat;<br>Yet you turned a back-somersault in at the door -  
>Pray, what is the reason for that?"<strong>_

Then Tarrant and Alice sang together. **"In my youth," said the sage, as he shook his grey locks,  
>"I kept all my limbs very supple<br>By the use of this ointment - one shilling a box -  
>Allow me to sell you a couple?"<strong>

Michael and Arianna sang the next two verses alternately. _"You are old," said the youth, "and your jaws are too weak  
>For anything tougher than suet;<br>Yet you finished the goose, with the bones and the beak -  
>Pray, how did you manage to do it?"<em>

_"In my youth," said his father, "I took to the law,  
>And argued each case with my wife;<br>And the muscular strength, which it gave to my jaw,  
>Has lasted the rest of my life."<em>

Thomas and Margaret took the next one. **"You are old," said the youth, "one would hardly suppose  
>That your eye was as steady as ever;<br>Yet you balanced an eel on the end of your nose -  
>What made you so awfully clever?"<strong>

Everyone joined in on the final verse. _**"I have answered three questions, and that is enough,"  
>Said his father, "Don't give yourself airs!<br>Do you think I can listen all day to such stuff?  
>Be off, or I'll kick you downstairs!" <strong>_

There was much laughter and applause, as well as compliments directed at Stayne and Tarrant.

Far too soon, the sun was sinking below the horizon. Stayne and Tarrant helped pack and carry the trunk back to where Kaspar stood, munching on his feed bag. Katarina hugged him, and he nuzzled her. "Hello, Mistress."

"Hello. I'm going to come over Friday and we'll go for a ride in the countryside, would you like that?" Kaspar whinnied softly and licked her. "Alright then. Mum, Dad, could you come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Stayne nodded. "Of course. We'd love to see the progress you're making on your cottage."

Hugs and farewells were exchanged, and everyone set off for home. Ilosovic draped his arms over his sleeping wife and daughter, and then clucked Kaspar's reins, setting off for home.

It had been a wonderful and grand day out.


End file.
